


Tagebuch einer Erzmagierin

by Iustitia2006



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustitia2006/pseuds/Iustitia2006
Summary: Die Geschichte wie Liliana Silver-Flame zur Ermagierin von Skyrim wurde.Eine Geschichte voll Magie, Freundschaft, Liebe, Krieg, Abenteuer und Familie.





	1. 4E 196 - Sun's Height 7th

Als an diesem Morgen die Sonne grell auf mein Gesicht fiel, grummelte ich nur verschlafen und öffnete nicht mal die Augen. Ich brauchte immer schon etwas länger um wach zu werden und da ich an diesem Tag keine Pläne hatte, hatte ich es mit dem Aufstehen auch nicht sonderlich eilig. Erst gestern hatte ich endlich meinen Schulabschluss hinter mich gebracht. Warum sollte ich da in aller Frühe aufstehen? Spätestens zum Mittag würde mich schon irgendwer wecken. Statt also aufzustehen grummelte ich vor mich hin und kuschelte mich tiefer in meine Decke. Eine tiefe Stimme riss mich dann schlagartig aus meinem Dämmerschlaf:

„Ah du wirst wach! Endlich.“

Meine Augen sprangen geradezu auf und was ich zuerst sah war zutiefst verstörend: eine Männerbrust. Nackt. Und ich hatte meinen Kopf darauf gebettet. Nicht dass ich grundsätzlich etwas gegen nackte Männer gehabt hätte, aber für gewöhnlich zog ich es vor von ihrem Anblick nicht überrascht zu werden. Völlig verschreckt richtete ich mich halb auf wobei ich bemerkte wie ein kräftiger Arm von meinem Rücken glitt.

„Wer...?“, keuchte ich in meiner Panik.

Da lag tatsächlich ein bärtiger blonder Mann in meinem Bett! Und er sah nicht aus als hätte er besonders viel an. Und viel schlimmer: ich hatte keine Ahnung wer er war. Einer Intuition folgend blickte ich an mir herunter. Eine Art Mantel war halb um meinen Körper gewickelt, davon abgesehen trug ich nichts.

Der Mann musste mir meinen Schock wohl angesehen haben, denn er lächelte verschmitzt. Auch er richtete sich nun halb auf und stütze sich dabei auf einen seiner starken Arme. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie zuvor einen derart muskulösen Mann gehen.

„Wer ich bin?“, fragte er schließlich mit einem Akzent, den ich nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, „Du weißt nicht wer ich bin?“

Verunsichert deutete ich ein Kopfschütteln an. Ich sollte diesen Mann vermutlich kennen, schließlich lag er in meinem Bett. Obwohl. Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich über den Mann hinweg zur Wand – das war nicht mein Zimmer. Natürlich änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich den Mann wohl kennen sollte – auch wenn er nicht in meinem, sondern ich ganz offenbar in seinem Bett lag.

„Ich bin Balgruuf.“, erklärte mir der Fremde schließlich.

Davon abgesehen, dass ich den Namen sehr seltsam fand, sagte er mir aber nichts und so sah ich Balgruuf nur weiter fragend an.

„Jarl von Whiterun.“, fügte er hinzu als ob das alles erklären würde.

Was von was bitte? Wo zur Hölle war ich denn hier gelandet? Und wie? Und was für ein Irrer war der Kerl?

Balgruuf zog seine Stirn in Falten uns musterte mich kritisch.

„In Skyrim.“, erklärte er dann noch.

Fassungslos starrte ich Balgruuf an. Skyrim. Dieses Wort hatte ich schon gehört. In einem Computerspiel. Skyrim war eine Provinz des Imperiums in den Elder Scrolls Spielen. Ich selber hatte stets nur Morrowind gespielt, doch mein Bruder hatte auch etliche Stunden seines Lebens mit Oblivion verbracht. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen, dass ich in Skyrim war. Schließlich konnte man nicht an einem erfundenen Ort sein, oder?

„Skyrim wie in Tamriel? Im Norden des Imperiums?“, hakte ich daher unsicher nach.

Balgruuf nickte und lächelte.

„Genau das. Nur die Götter wissen, was du durchgemacht hast, dass du so durcheinander bist.“

Gedankenverloren streckte er einen Arm aus, um mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch ich wich vor dieser Geste zurück.

„Wir haben doch nicht..?“, wollte ich wissen.

Irgendeinen Grund musste es ja haben, dass ich nackt in Balgruufs Bett lag. Die Frage entlockte ihm aber nur ein kehliges Lachen.

„Nein, haben wir nicht.“

„Aber ich bin nackt!“, protestierte ich.

„Du trägst meinen Mantel.“

„Aber nichts darunter!“

„Ich dachte es wäre unschicklich an deinem Körper herum zu fummeln in dem Versuch dich zu bekleiden. Und da ich letzte Nacht keine der Dienstmädchen mehr wecken wollte, dachte ich es wäre das Beste dich einfach in meinem Mantel schlafen zu legen.“

„In einem Bett mit dir?“

„Sicher. Das einzige freie Bett in Dragonsreach liegt in einem furchtbar kalten Raum. Und du hattest ohne Zweifel bereits genug gefroren.“

„Ich lag in deinem Arm.“, gab ich zu bedenken.

„Das kannst du mir nun wirklich nicht anlasten. Du warst am zittern und hast offensichtlich nach Wärme gesucht.“

Mit einem Schulternzucken schwang Balgruuf sich aus dem Bett. Zu meiner Erleichterung konnte ich feststellen, dass er zumindest eine Hose trug. Aus einem gewaltigen Schrank zog er teuer aussehende Kleidung für sich heraus, ehe er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich musterte.

„Ich denke das hier könnte dir passen.“, kommentierte er dann und zog ein ebenfalls sehr teuer aussehendes Kleid hervor.

„Eines der Dienstmädchen wird dir beim Anziehen helfen.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Balgruuf sich an und verließ dann den Raum durch eine riesige Doppeltür. Wobei Raum das ganze nicht richtig traf. Neben dem Schlafbereich gab es auch einen Essbereich und ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes konnte ich durch eine Tür unzählige Bücher sehen. Direkt gegenüber der Tür, durch die Balgruuf verschwunden war, befand sich eine weitere Tür. Alles in allem war dieser „Raum“ sicher mindestens so groß wie das obere Stockwerk meines Elternhauses. Allerdings war letzteres nicht annähernd so gut ausgestattet.

Ein paar Momente später kam eine Frau in den Raum gestürmt. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihre Kleidung ziemlich klar, dass sie das angekündigte Dienstmädchen sein musste. Dienstfrau traf es aber schon eher, die Dame war jedenfalls deutlich älter als ich, vielleicht sogar als meine Eltern.

„Guten Morgen“, flötete sie, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Bett machte, „Jarl Balgruuf meinte du brauchst Hilfe beim Ankleiden.“

Völlig verloren nickte ich nur.

„Na dann auf! Im Liegen wird sich das Kleid nicht um deinen Körper legen!“

Unsicher schälte ich mich aus dem Bett, den Mantel noch immer um mich gewickelt. Der ungeduldige Blick der Dienstdame veranlasste mich dann aber doch dazu, den Mantel fallen zu lassen. Ich konnte spüren wie mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Davon völlig unbeeindruckt half mir die Dienstdame ins Kleid und schnürte dieses anschließend auch in meinem Rücken. Nachdem ich schließlich angekleidet war, bürstete meine Helferin mir erst noch das Haar, ehe sie schließlich zufrieden nickte.

„Ja, so kann man dich unter Leute lassen.“

Mit einem Zwinkern verließ sie das Schlafzimmer dann auch gleich, noch ehe ich mich auch nur bedanken konnte.

Kaum war sie ausgetreten, trat Balgruuf jedoch auch schon wieder ein und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Für einen Moment schien er tatsächlich sprachlos. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge während er mir bedeutete mich mit ihm an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte er schließlich, als ich endlich saß.

„Liliana.“, brachte ich mühsam hervor, „wie genau komme ich hier her?“

Balgruuf schien nachzudenken. Kritisch musterte er mich, so als ob er sich fragte, ob er mir die Frage wirklich beantworten sollte. Glücklicherweise entschied er sich dafür:

„Nun, das ist eine längere Geschichte. Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen Traum. Ich sah ein Meer von silbernen Flammen. Doch nichts nährte diese Flammen, sie existierten einfach im Nichts. Ich hörte ihr knistern, spürte ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut und dann – nur für einen kurzen Moment – sah ich ein Gesicht. Dein Gesicht. Dann wieder nur Flammen. Als ich erwachte, nagte ein seltsames Gefühl an mir. Eine Unruhe. Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen ging ich auf den Balkon und starrte in die nächtliche Landschaft. Und dann sah ich es: wie ein Echo aus meinem Traum flackerte mitten im Nirgendwo, nur wenig außerhalb der Stadtmauern etwas auf. Etwas silbriges. Also entschloss ich mich, die Sache zu untersuchen. Es war schon spät und so hielt ich mich nicht damit auf Irileth oder sonst jemanden zu wecken und machte mich auf den Weg. Und tatsächlich: nach einer Weile sah ich ein kleines silbernes Feuer. Als ich mich näherte, erlosch es plötzlich, doch nur wenig weiter entflammte ein neues Feuer! Doch auch dieses erlosch als ich mich näherte. Eine ganze Weile folgte ich den merkwürdigen Feuern. Und dann sah ich dich. Schlafend, völlig allein. Eingehüllt in nichts weiter als silberne Flammen. Ich erkannte dich als das Gesicht aus meinem Traum. Sorgsam hüllte ich dich in meinen Mantel und brachte dich zurück nach Dragonsreach. Den Rest kennst du ja bereits.“

Das war mit Sicherheit die seltsamste Geschichte, die mir je erzählt worden war, doch Balgruuf schien das alles völlig ernst zu meinen. Allerdings beantwortete das meine Frage nur zum Teil. Es erklärte zwar wieso ich in Dragonsreach war, nicht aber wieso zur Hölle ich in der fiktiven Welt eines Computerspiels war.

„Wo kommst du her?“, fragte Balgruuf nach einer Weile, „du siehst aus als hättest du Nordblut in dir, aber irgendwie.. ist da noch etwas anderes.“

Unsicher blickte ich Balgruuf an. Sicher er schien ein vernünftiger Mann zu sein, doch ich bezweifelte, dass er mich verstehen würde wenn ich irgendetwas von Computerspiel faseln würde.

„Also“, begann ich unsicher, „ich komme von sehr weit her. Wirklich sehr weit. Sehr sehr weit.“

Balgruuf zog eine Augenbraue hoch, unterbrach mich aber nicht, sondern ließ mir weiterhin die Chance mich als völligen Idioten zu präsentieren.

„Ich.. also.. ich bin nicht von hier. Und damit meine ich nicht Skyrim, oder Tamriel. Ich bin nicht von dieser Welt. Nicht von dieser Ebene. Nicht von Mundus.“, fuhr ich fort.

Ich hoffte inständig, dass ich mich richtig erinnerte und Mundus tatsächlich der Name dieser Existenzebene war. Und auch dass Balgruuf sich mehrere dieser Ebenen vorstellen konnte. Persönlich hatte ich keine Probleme mir mehrere Existenzebenen vorzustellen, aber ich las auch nur zu gerne Fantasyromane.

„Du bist aus Oblivion?“, fragte Balgruuf misstrauisch.

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein nicht Oblivion. Eine andere materielle Ebene wie Mundus nur.. völlig anders. Sozusagen jenseits von Oblivion.“

Spätestens jetzt musste Balgruuf mich für eine völlige Irre halten. Oder für eine Bedrohung. Oder beides. Eine ganze Weile lang starrte Balgruuf mich an ohne etwas zu sagen. Schließlich erhob er sich.

„Es ist besser wenn wir es bei ‚von weit her’ belassen, wenn ich dich dem Rest vorstelle. Und jetzt komm, es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück.“

In einer altertümlich wirkenden Geste bot Balgruuf mir seine Hand zum Geleit an und ohne recht zu überlegen nahm ich es an und ließ mich von ihm nach draußen geleiten.

 

Er führte mich an Türen vorbei, Treppen hinunter, durch weitere Türen hindurch. Durch einen weiteren Raum mit mehr Türen und einem massiven Tisch in der Mitte bis wir schließlich in einen großen Raum mit mehreren Esstischen vor uns, zwischen denen ein großes Feuer brannte, und einem großen Thron zu unserer rechten kamen. Es musste sich um die Haupthalle handeln. Den Thronsaal. Mehrere Personen saßen bereits an den Tischen und alle blickten sie zu uns. Schon das zweite mal an diesem Tag stieg mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Eine weibliche Dunmer kam geradezu herangestürmt.

„Balgruuf, wer“, begann sie Balgruuf in barschem Ton anzufahren, doch dieser schnitt ihr das Wort mit einer herrischen Geste seiner freien Hand ab.

„Wenn du etwas Geduld haben würdest, würde sich alles klären.“, sagte er leise, jedoch bestimmt.

Lauter und für jeden in der großen Halle hörbar sagte er: „Ich habe heute morgen die außerordentliche Freude euch allen Liliana Silver-Flame vorzustellen. Sie ist von weit her zu uns gekommen und ich betrachte sie nicht nur als Teil meines Hofes, sondern auch meiner Familie.“

Fassungsloses Schweigen. Die Dunmer durchbohrte mich regelrecht mit ihren Blicken, die drei Kinder im Raum schienen völlig überfordert mit der Situation, der Nord mit dem großen Schwert auf dem Rücken blickte unsicher zu Balgruuf und jemand dessen Gesicht ich wegen der Kapuze seiner Roben nicht richtig sehen konnte schien regelrecht zu versteinern. Nur eine Wache rechts von uns ließ ein unterdrücktes Lachen hören, das jedoch nach einem strengen Blick Balgruufs sofort verstummte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit brach Balgruuf das Schweigen.

„Liliana, das hier ist Irileth.“, erklärte er, während er auf die Dunmer deutete, „Sie ist mein Housecarl und immer darauf bedacht mich vor allem und jedem zu beschützen. Lass dich von ihrer grimmigen Art nicht einschüchtern, sie befürchtet vermutlich nur, dass du mir einen Dolch in die Brust rammen könntet. Der Mann mit dem Schwert ist mein Bruder Hrongar und der Mann in Roben mein Hofmagier Farengar Secret-Fire. Und diese drei Goldstücke hier sind mein ältester Sohn Frothar, meine Tochter Dagny und mein jüngster Sohn Nelkir. Und der Imperiale hier drüben ist mein Steward Proventus Avenicci.“

Inzwischen hatte Balgruuf mich zum Tisch geleitet und bedeutete mir nun Platz zu nehmen. Direkt zwischen Farengar und Dagny. Unbeeindruckt von all der Fassungslosigkeit im Raum setzte sich dann auch Balgruuf und nahm sich auch sogleich Brot und einige Früchte. Während sonst jeder im Raum noch mit der Situation überfordert schien, genoss der Jarl in aller Ruhe sein Frühstück.

„Willst du uns erklären wo du diesen neuen Teil unserer Familie über Nacht aufgetan hast?“, fragte Hrongar, der sich zumindest wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass auch er nach dem Brot griff.

„Nein.“, antwortete Balgruuf nur knapp.

„Wenn sie eingebrochen ist..“, begann Irileth, doch sie wurde durch einen wütenden Faustschlag auf den Tisch von Balgruuf unterbrochen.

„Sie ist nicht eingebrochen und jetzt hör auf und setz dich, Irileth. Liliana wird mich ganz sicher nicht töten.“

Beschämt ließ ich den Kopf hängen und starrte auf meinen Teller. Ganz offensichtlich verursachte ich einiges an Turbulenzen und das war mir alles andere als Recht. Ich wollte nirgendwo einfach eindringen. Keine Unruhe in Familien bringen.

„Hier nimm eine Sweetroll.“, unterbrach eine Stimme rechts von mir meine Beschämung. Farengar ließ seinen Worten auch gleich Taten folgen und packte mir eine Art Gebäck auf meinen Teller. Vorsichtig nahm ich das Gebäck und roch daran wie ich es immer mit unbekanntem Essen machte. Dann nahm ich einen kleinen Bissen – und dann gleich einen großen hinterher. Es schmeckte hervorragend. Ein süßer Traum.

„Dacht ich mir doch, dass du ein Sweetroll-Typ bist.“, kommentierte Farengar und gab mir gleich noch ein paar von den süßen Leckereien.

„Danke.“, nuschelte ich zwischen zwei Bissen.

Was ich von seinem Kommentar halten sollte, wusste ich jedoch nicht recht, immerhin klang seine Stimme irgendwie abwertend. Der Magier sagte aber sonst nichts weiter und widmete sich seinem eigenen Frühstück. Inzwischen kamen auch Gespräche auf. Proventus redete nahezu ununterbrochen auf Balgruuf ein. Dinge die zu erledigen waren, Wichtiges, Unwichtiges, Probleme der Bevölkerung. Nur hin und wieder kommentierte Balgruuf das Gesagte, ließ das Briefing aber ansonsten scheinbar unbeteiligt über sich ergehen.

Nach einer Weile war das Frühstück dann beendet und Balgruuf ließ sich in einer sehr lässigen Position auf dem Thron nieder. Im Grunde lag er mehr als er saß. Doch was dem Jarl an Haltung fehlte, das hatte Irileth zu viel. Kerzengerade stand sie neben dem Thron, eine Hand stets am Heft ihres Schwertes. Proventus stellte sich deutlich entspannter an die andere Seite des Throns und fuhr mit seinem Briefing fort, während die Kinder sich verabschiedeten und Dragonsreach zum Spielen verließen. Auch Farengar erhob sich irgendwann und machte ein paar Schritte auf eine Art offenem Nebenraum zu. Plötzlich blieb er jedoch stehen, drehte sich zu mir um und machte dann eine Geste zu dem Nebenraum.

„Willst du den ganzen Tag nur herum sitzen? Komm schon.“, fuhr er mich regelrecht an.

Verdutzt starrte ich den Magier erst einige Herzschläge lang an, folgte ihm dann aber.

 

„Mein Laboratorium.“, kommentierte er mit einer Geste, die den gesamten Nebenraum einschloss.

„Meine Arbeitstische, das dort mit den Runen ist mein Verzauberungstisch, das daneben ist mein Alchemielabor. Die Tür dort links führt in mein privates Arbeitszimmer, die Tür rechts in mein Schlafzimmer. In beiden Räumen hast du nichts verloren, solange ich dir nicht etwas anderes sage.“, erklärte der Magier die Einzelheiten.

Sodann zog er eine Art Kristall aus einem Halter am Tisch und legte diesen auf den Verzauberungstisch.

„Von dort hinten wirst du nichts lernen.“, meinte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

Verwirrt, aber zugleich fasziniert trat ich neben den Magier. Die Runen leuchteten und ich musste mich stark zurück halten um nicht mit dem Finger die leuchtenden Linien nachzufahren.

„Ich nehme an du weißt was Seelensteine sind?“, fragte Farengar.

Wortlos nickte ich. Seelensteine kannte ich aus Morrowind. Auch wenn ich es moralisch durchaus bedenklich fand die Seele eines Lebewesens in einen Kristall zu sperren. Zumindest was die Seelen von humanoiden Lebewesen anging sah das Imperium das meines Wissens nach genau so – die Benutzung solcher Seelen war illegal.

„Sehr gut, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht ganz am Anfang anfangen. Dieser Seelenstein ist gefüllt mir der Seele.. eines Wolfes, glaube ich. Es wird genügen.“

Daraufhin zog Farengar einen Ring aus den Untiefen seiner Roben und legte diesen auf den Tisch. Den Seelenstein platzierte er nun sorgfältig auf einer Rune, während er mit den Fingern andere Runen berührte. In einer tiefen monotonen Stimme fing er an etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu sagen. Ich hatte genug Fantasyromane gelesen um zu verstehen, dass er einen Zauber wirkte. Und schon nach einiger Zeit zeigte sich ein Effekt: der Seelenstein fing an zu leuchten. Zunächst nur ein kurzes Aufglimmen, dann immer stärker. In der Art wie die Intensität zu und abnahm konnte ich nicht anders als mir den Seelenstein als ein pulsierendes Herz vorzustellen. Farengar wirkte weiter seinen Zauber, bewegte inzwischen auch seine Hände sanft über die Oberfläche des Tisches, unsichtbaren Mustern folgend. Wie gebannt starrte ich den Vorgang an. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich mir auf. Etwas ging hier vor, das konnte ich ganz deutlich spüren. Das Licht im Seelenstein wurde immer greller, so dass es fast schon weh tat den Kristall anzusehen. Dann plötzlich ein leises Knacken. Gerade noch konnte ich einen feinen Riss in dem Seelenstein erkennen, dann nahm mir ein greller Lichtblitz für einen Moment die Sicht. Als ich wieder etwas erkennen konnte, war der Seelenstein verschwunden. Dafür leuchtete der Ring auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise. Es war dabei aber nicht wirklich ein sichtbares Licht. Eher eine Ahnung davon. Wie eine Erinnerung an das Licht aus dem Seelenstein. Farengar warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Ring und nickte dann, ehe er ihn mir reichte.

„Was siehst du?“, wollte er wissen.

Wie ein rohes Ei drehte ich den Ring in meiner Hand. Ein leichtes Prickeln breitete sich in meinen Fingern aus. Gepaart mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Lunge. Und noch immer war da diese Erinnerung an Licht. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte ich feststellen, dass der Ring nicht einfach so im Ganzen dieses seltsame Licht, das keines war, ausstrahlte, sondern dass es vielmehr von unzähligen feinen Linien auf der Oberfläche des Ringes ausging. Diese Linien waren unbestreitbar da, doch gleichzeitig war ich mir auch völlig sicher, diese Linien nicht mit meinen Augen wahrzunehmen. Noch während ich weiter den Ring betrachtete, legte ich meine rechte Hand auf meine Brust und atmete etwas tiefer ein als sonst. Was war dieses seltsames Gefühl in meiner Lunge?

„Da sind.. Linien.“, brachte ich schließlich mühsam hervor. Ich wollte nicht wie eine völlige Idiotin klingen. Ich wusste, dass da keine wirklichen sichtbaren Linien waren, doch genauso wusste ich auch, dass sie da waren. Völlig verunsichert riss ich meinen Blick von dem Ring los und schaute zu Farengar. Für einen Moment glaubte ich tatsächlich ein Lächeln unter seiner Kapuze zu erkennen.

„Welche Farbe?“, hakte er nach.

„Blau, würde ich sagen.“

Der Magier nickte, scheinbar zufrieden mit meiner Antwort.

„Ich wusste du hast Talent. In dem Moment, in dem du den Raum betreten hast, wusste ich es. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, zu wirst ab jetzt meine neue Schülerin sein. Den Ring behalt ruhig. Mit ihm kannst du unter Wasser atmen. Eine einfache Verzauberung, aber wer weiß wozu sie noch nützlich sein kann.“

Das erklärte natürlich das seltsame Gefühl. Höflich bedankte ich mich und steckte den Ring dann an meinen linken Ringfinger. Das Gefühl in meiner Lunge wurde stärker. Nun, immerhin wirkten magische Gegenstände nur, wenn man sie wirklich trug, oder? Vermutlich war es normal, dass das Gefühl stärker war, wenn der Ring tatsächlich an einem Finger steckte. Trotzdem war es irgendwie seltsam und so sprach ich den Magier darauf an:

„Uhm, Farengar? Ist dieses.. Gefühl in meiner Lunge normal? Es war vorhin schon da, aber jetzt ist es stärker.“

„Du wirst lernen es zu ignorieren. Und jetzt komm, ich werde dem Jarl meine Entscheidung verkünden.“

Ohne dass ich auch nur etwas sagen konnte, stürmte er schon an mir vorbei Richtung Thron. Da mir wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb folgte ich ihm.

„Mein Lord,“, eröffnete Farengar seine Rede als ich endlich neben ihm vor Balgruuf stand, „wie ich mir gedacht habe, hat Liliana außerordentliches Talent im Bereich der Magie. Und ich werde sie ausbilden. Ein solches Talent darf nicht verschenkt werden!“

Balgruufs Blicke durchbohrten mich regelrecht. Nur zu gerne hätte ich gewusst was in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Sie sieht nicht aus als ob ihr deine Experimente gut bekommen. Sie atmet schwer.“, gab Balgruuf schließlich zu bedenken.

Farengar machte aber nur eine lässige Bewegung, grob Richtung meiner Hände.

„Sie trägt einen verzauberten Ring. Und als magisch begabte Person spürt sie die Auswirkungen meiner Arbeit natürlich deutlicher als jeder sonst. Sie muss sich nur daran gewöhnen, das ist alles.“

Balgruuf schien von dieser Erklärung nicht sonderlich überzeugt:

„Liliana, geht es dir gut?“

Stumm nickte ich.

„Und willst du Farengars Schülerin werden? Es gibt so viel bessere Dinge als sich mit Magie zu beschäftigen.“

Farengar grummelte irgendetwas neben mir, sagte aber laut nichts weiter. Ich hingegen nickte erneut.

„Ich will seine Schülerin werden, denke ich. Es ist nur alles etwas viel auf einmal, aber es wäre mir eine Ehre von Farengar in die hohe Kunst der Magie eingeführt zu werden.“

Etliche Herzschläge lang sagte niemand etwas, dann nickte Balgruuf.

„Nun gut, wenn du es so willst, dann bitte. Farengar, du hast dafür zu sorgen, dass sie bei deinen Experimenten nicht zu Schaden kommt. Ist das klar?“

„Natürlich, Jarl Balgruuf, natürlich.“, versicherte Farengar, ehe er eine Verbeugung andeutete und mit mir im Schlepptau wieder zu seinem Laboratorium zurück ging.

Dort ging er zunächst zu seinem privaten Arbeitsplatz und kam dann mit einem Haufen Bücher wieder. Lautstark ließ er diese auf den Tisch neben mir fallen.

„Flammen, Frostbiss und Funken. Drei einfache Novizen- Zauber. Alle aus der Schule der Zerstörung. Lies dir die Bücher gut durch, merk dir jede Silbe, jede beschriebene Geste. Üb beides separat und dann sag mir Bescheid.“, kommentierte Farengar drei der Bücher, die er mir in de Hand drückte, ehe er sich dann an seinen privaten Arbeitsplatz zurück zog. Hilflos starrte ich die Bücher an. Zauberbücher. Wollte Farengar wirklich, dass ich Zauber lernte? An meinem ersten Tag in Skyrim? Zugegeben der Magier wusste nicht wo ich wirklich her kam, doch ihm musste doch zumindest klar sein, dass mein erster Tag in der Halle eines Jarl schon für sich genommen viel Aufregung war. Auch ohne Zauber. Doch auch wenn es Farengar bewusst war, es war ihm scheinbar jedenfalls egal. Ich ließ mich also auf einen der Stühle fallen und öffnete das erste der Zauberbücher. Flammen. Erneut prickelten meine Fingerspitzen als ich die Seiten berührte. Wie Farengar angedeutet hatte, enthielt das Buch nicht nur die Worte des Zaubers, sondern auch genaue Beschreibungen der Gesten, des Timings. Teilweise verdeutlichten auch Bilder das Vorgehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war ich völlig in die Welt des Zaubers versunken. Halblaut murmelte ich die fremden Worte vor mich hin und schnell spürte ich, dass ihnen ein gewisser Rhythmus innewohnte. Ja es war fast eine Melodie. Und die Gesten erst! Zwar klangen sie allesamt umständlich und kompliziert doch nach einigen Anläufen fanden meine Finger wie von selbst zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtige Position.

 

„Liliana!“, brüllte irgendjemand direkt vor mir plötzlich.

Völlig verschreckt blickte ich von dem Zauberbuch auf und entdeckte Hrongar, der vor dem großen Arbeitstisch stand, an dem ich saß.

„Äh, ja?“, fragte ich unsicher.

„Hast mir nicht zugehört, hm?“

Der Nord kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner massiven Brust. Schon zum dritten mal an diesem Tag schoss mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Doch statt einer Standpauke schmunzelte Hrongar nur.

„Kaum ein paar Stunden hier und du bist wie Farengar. Naja egal. Der Jarl will dass du eine Bestellung abholst. Arcadia hat irgendwas zusammen gemischt. Und du kannst sicher eine Pause von all den staubigern Büchern gebrauchen.“

„Aber“, begann ich zu protestieren.

„Nichts aber, du stehst jetzt auf, gehst in die Stadt und holst die Lieferung ab, so wie dein Jarl das will. Keine Widerworte. Oh und wenn du die Kinder siehst: schick sie zurück.“

Eine eigene Meinung war hier ganz offenbar nicht angemessen. Schweren Herzens erhob ich mich und trat wieder in die Haupthalle. Eigentlich wollte ich Hrongar fragen, wer Arcadia war und wo ich diese Person finden würde, doch er war bereits in ein wichtig aussehendes Gespräch vertieft. Mit einem Seufzer schlurfte ich die Treppen in der Halle hinunter, direkt auf eine große Tür zu. Die Dienstfrau vom Morgen fegte dort und lächelte mir kurz aufmunternd zu. Gedanklich noch halb bei meinen Büchern trat ich aus der Halle. Der Blick ließ alle Gedanken an staubige Zauberbücher dann mit einem mal verschwinden. Er war Atemberaubend. Dort waren Berge! Treppen führten hinab in die Stadt, etwas weiter stand ein irgendwie krank aussehender Baum. Wasser floss an beiden Seiten der Treppe hinunter und Kreisförmig um den Platz mit dem Baum herum. Zu meiner linken befanden sich einige Treppen und an deren Ende ein gewaltiges Gebäude und dicht am Fuße der Treppe eine Statue von irgendjemandem.

„Schön nicht?“, fragte jemand hinter mir.

Als ich mich umdrehte erkannte ich eine der Wachen. Gerade zog er sich den Helm vom verschwitzten blonden Haupt.

„Ich bin Hamlof.“

„Liliana.“

„Ich weiß. War da, als der Jarl seine Rede geschwungen hat. Letzte Nacht übrigens auch.“

Dabei warf er mir einen seltsamen Seitenblick zu. Was war mit diesen Leuten nur los? Nord waren ein seltsames Völkchen.

„Hab heute keinen Wachdienst mehr. Kann dir also unsere schöne Stadt zeigen, wenn du magst.“

„Eigentlich... hab ich nicht recht Zeit dafür. Ich muss noch Zauber lernen. Wollte nur schnell etwas abholen bei...Ar...Arcadia.“

„Wie du meinst, ich steh jedenfalls zur Verfügung. Aber wenigstens zu Arcadia kann ich dich ja begleiten. Nicht dass du uns hier noch verloren gehst.“

Also begleitete mich Hamlof die Treppen hinunter in die Stadt. Immer wieder fiel mein Blick auf die Wasserbecken neben der Treppe. Es wäre so einfach hinein zu springen. Bei den Temperaturen war das aber vermutlich nicht besonders sinnvoll.

„Talos.“, meinte Hamlof, als er meinen abwesenden Blick bemerkte. Nachdem ich ihn wohl ziemlich fragend angeschaut hatte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Die Statue da. Das ist Talos. Wenn es nach den Elfen ginge müssten wir sie wohl einreißen, aber der Jarl weigert sich da. Er meint es reicht wenn wir nicht mehr zu Talos beten. Ha, als ob wir uns irgendetwas von Elfen sagen lassen nur weil sie dem Imperium irgendwo im Süden einen Vertrag aufgezwungen haben.“

„Es sollte sich niemand über etwas so wunderbares wie Religion und das Göttliche streiten. Ich habe noch nie verstanden warum die Völker sich wegen kleiner Unterschiede im Glauben regelrecht die Köpfe einschlagen. Soll doch jeder glauben was er will, beten zu wem er will und die anderen in Ruhe lassen.“, kommentierte ich nur.

Ich war es leid, dass einige Leute anderen immer ihren Glauben aufzwängen wollten. Warum nicht einfach voneinander lernen. Ohne es recht zu merken steuerte ich die Statue direkt an. Ein kleiner Schrein stand an ihrem Fuße. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus und berührte den Schrein fast zärtlich ehe ich mich ruckartig zu Hamlof umdrehte. Der hatte einen Kollegen der Stadtwache getroffen und die beiden unterhielten sich lautstark. Als ich mich jedoch näherte, verabschiedete sich Hamlofs Kollege und setzte seinen Rundgang fort. Hamlof führte mich an dem kränkelnden Baum vorbei und noch mehr Treppen hinunter. Direkt auf den Markt zu. Während wir die Treppen hinunterschritten, erklärte Hamlof mir die Gebäude und auch die herumlaufenden Bewohner. Am Brunnen in der Mitte des Marktplatzes spielten vier Kinder. Drei davon waren Balgruufs Kinder, das vierte stellte Hamlof mir als Tochter einer der Händlerinnen vor.

„Uhm, Kinder? Hört ihr mir einen Moment zu?“, sprach ich die Kleinen unsicher an, als wir am Brunnen angekommen waren.

Erwartungsvolle Blicke statt einer Antwort.

„Ihr... sollt heim kommen.“, erklärte ich schließlich, auch wenn es mehr wie eine Frage klang.

Einen Moment lang reagierten die Kinder nicht und ich befürchtete schon, sie würden widersprechen, doch dann erklang nur ein allgemeiner Seufzer und Frothar führte seine Geschwister schließlich ohne weiteren Prostest nach Hause. Erleichtert über den Verlauf betrat ich dann mit Hamlof den Laden von Arcadia. Arcadia’s Cauldron – ganz offensichtlich ein Alchemieladen.

„Oh du liebe Güte, ihr seht blass aus. Das könnte etwas ernsthaftes sein.“, begrüßte die Ladeninhaberin uns.

Mir selber wich vor Schreck alles Blut aus dem Gesicht, doch Hamlof blieb völlig entspannt.

„Bemüh dich nicht, Arcadia, wir brauchen keinen deiner Heiltränke. Liliana hier braucht dafür etwas anderes.“

„Also.. Jarl Balgruuf schickt mich. Ich soll etwas hier abholen.“, stammelte ich.

Arcadia nickte und zog ein Packet unter dem Tresen hervor.

„Das hier nehme ich an. Richte ihm liebe Grüße von mir aus.“

Ich bedankte mich noch höflich und verließ dann so schnell es ging mit dem Packet den Laden. Nachdem Hamlof sich versichert hatte, dass ich alleine zurück finden würde, verabschiedete er sich dann auch.

Wieder in Dragonsreach trat ich gleich vor den Thron. Aus irgendeinem Grund dämmerte mir plötzlich, dass Balgruuf nicht einfach nur ein komischer Kauz, sondern jemand von Adel war. Warum war mir das nicht eher aufgefallen? Ich hatte mich nicht wirklich angemessen verhalten. Nun aber wollte ich es besser machen. Mit inzwischen hochrotem Kopf deutete ich einen Hofknicks an. Von dieser Geste schien Balgruuf völlig irritiert.

„Ah Liliana, mein Kind, du verneigst dich hier vor niemandem. Du gehörst zur Familie.“, sprach er mich sanft an.

„Ok. Uhm, ich habe die Bestellung geholt.“

„Danke. Gib sie Proventus, der weiß was damit zu tun ist. Wie gefällt dir Whiterun?“

„Schöne Stadt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann.“

Nervös warf ich einen Blick zu Farengars Laboratorium. Der Magier war scheinbar noch mit seinen privaten Studien beschäftigt, jedenfalls war er nirgends zu sehen.

„Ah ich seh schon, fleißige Schülerin. Na ich will dich nicht mit einem Gespräch langweilen, geh schon.“, sprach Balgruuf mit einem Schmunzeln.

Ich wollte gerade protestieren, da kam mir aber auch schon Proventus entgegen um mir das Packet abzunehmen. Balgruuf fing an sich mit Irileth zu unterhalten und so tappte ich einfach zurück zu meinen Büchern.

 

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als ich sowohl Worte als auch Gesten der drei Zauber völlig verinnerlicht hatte. Sobald ich ihm das gesagt hatte, hatte Farengar mich zu einer Art übergroßer Veranda geführt. Einige Dummies standen dort – wie Farengar mir erklärte für das Training der Stadtwache.

„Ich möchte dass du den Dummie dort jeweils einmal mit jedem der Zauber triffst. Das wirken des Zaubers selbst ist dabei gar nicht so kompliziert für Leute mit Talent. Du musst Worte und Gesten aus dem Buch durchführen und dich dabei auf den Zauber konzentrieren. Bei Novizen-Zaubern reicht es wenn du dich auf das Ergebnis konzentrierst, schwierigere Zauber erfordern da schon eine andere Art der Konzentration. Wir fangen an mit Flammen.“, erklärte Farengar, während er mir das entsprechende Zauberbuch in die Hand drückte.

Ich kannte die Worte und Gesten, aber dennoch schlug ich das Buch auf, einfach weil es sich so richtig anfühlte. Noch ein tiefer Atemzug. Konzentration auf Feuer. Und dann begann ich den Zauber zu wirken. Das Prickeln in meinen Fingern wurde immer stärker, meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und dann – aus dem Nichts – schossen Flammen aus meiner ausgestreckten Hand! Vor lauter Schreck über meine eigenen Fähigkeiten ließ ich das Zauberbuch fallen, doch ehe es auch nur den Boden berührte, zerkrümelte es bereits zu Staub. Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine Hand.

„Ah ja sehr gut. Nur am zielen müssen wir noch arbeiten. Du bist nicht mal in der Nähe des Ziels. Jetzt weiter mit Funken.“

Das nächste Zauberbuch und wieder die gleiche Prozedur. Diesmal war ich sogar vorbereitet und ließ das Buch nicht fallen – doch auch dieses Zauberbuch zerkrümelte zu Staub sobald ich den Zauber gewirkt hatte. Als letztes schließlich kam Frostbiss. Doch als ich den Zauber vollendet hatte, geschah absolut gar nichts. Noch zwei mal probierte ich es – ohne Erfolg.

„Du musst dich auf die Kälte konzentrieren. Fühl dich darin ein. Sei die Kälte!“, wies Farengar mich an.

Also schloss ich meine Augen, senkte meine Hand und suchte die Kälte in mir. Ich stellte mir Eisberge vor, Schnee, zwang mich die Kälte meiner Umgebung deutlicher zu spüren. Und dann – nach einer Ewigkeit – hob ich erneut die Hand und wirkte den Zauber. Meine Augen hielt ich dabei weiter geschlossen um mich besser auf die Kälte konzentrieren zu können. Doch ich musste nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass mir der Zauber diesmal gelungen war. Ich konnte spüren wie die Kälte durch den Zauber aus mir raus floss und sich das Zauberbuch anschließend auflöste.

„Na bitte, es geht doch. Schätze einfach mal Kälte ist nicht so deins. Vielleicht bist du eher ein Feuertyp.“, kommentierte Farengar meinen Zauber, „für heute reicht es dann auch. Du musst dich erholen, morgen warten neue Zauber und Geheimnisse auf dich.“

 

Gemeinsam kehrten wir in die Haupthalle zurück, wo Farengar sich dann in sein Laboratorium zurück zog. Ich wollte mich eigentlich in der Nähe des Feuers auf einem Stuhl nieder lassen, sah mich aber plötzlich von drei Kindern umringt.

„Gehst du mit uns raus zum Spielen?“, fragten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Balgruuf, doch der grinste nur in seinen Bart hinein. Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer nickte ich dann.

„Also gut. Aber ihr tut was ich sage und keiner läuft weg, ok?“

Eifriges Nicken der drei Kinder, die dann auch schon Richtung Tür liefen. Nur Nelkir blieb neben mir stehen und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann begriff ich, dass er an die Hand genommen werden wollte. Eine seltsame Geste. Gut er war noch jung, sicher gerade erst 4 Jahre alt, doch der Junge kannte mich im Grunde genommen nicht. Trotzdem nahm ich seine kleine Hand in meine und gemeinsam folgten wir den anderen Kindern.

An dem kränkelnden Baum in der Stadt angekommen, blieb Frothar plötzlich stehen und starrte regelrecht zu dem großen Gebäude zu unserer Linken. Gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte, was denn los sei, traten zwei massive Gestalten aus dem Gebäude. Breit gebaut, beide mit dunklem Haar und eisblauen Augen. Beide bewaffnet und in Rüstungen gehüllt: ganz offensichtlich waren diese beiden Männer nicht nur Krieger, sondern auch Brüder. Dagny trat dichter an mich heran und Nelkir drückte meine Hand fester, während Frothar die Krieger mit ganz offensichtlicher Bewunderung regelrecht anstarrte. Als der etwas kleinere der Männer dies bemerkte, hielt er einem Moment inne und trat dann zu uns.

„Schönen Tag, junger Herr.“, sprach er Frothar an, doch der bekam vor lauter Schreck nicht ein Wort heraus. Nach einem kurzen Schulternzucken, wandte der Krieger dann das Wort an mich:

„Dich kenne ich allerdings nicht. Da die Kinder des Jarls bei dir sind, nehme ich einfach mal an, du gehörst im weitesten Sinne zum Hof.“

„Der Jarl hat sie gestern Nacht nach Whiterun getragen.“, murmelte der größere der beiden Krieger.

„Das hast du gesehen?!“, platze es aus mir heraus.

Der Mann nickte. Na wunderbar. Noch mehr Menschen, die mich halb nackt gesehen haben.

„Liliana gehört zur Familie“, verkündete eine zarte Stimme neben mir plötzlich stolz. Es war Nelkir, der es ganz offenbar für nötig hielt, die beiden Krieger aufzuklären.

„Familie des Jarls, hm? Na wenn das so ist“, kommentierte der kleinere Krieger und verneigte sich anschließend vor mir, „dann muss ich natürlich meinen Respekt erweisen. Ich bin Vilkas und das hier ist mein Zwillingsbruder Farkas. Wir gehören zu den Gefährten.“

Bei den letzten Worten deutete er auf das große Gebäude, aus dem er und Farkas gekommen waren.

„Ich bin Liliana.“, erklärte ich nur mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre. Doch wenn du uns nun entschuldigen würdest, wir haben Dinge zu erledigen. Ich bin sicher wir werden zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt mehr Gelegenheit zum Gespräch haben.“, antwortete Vilkas ehe er noch eine Verbeugung andeutete und dann mit seinem Bruder davon marschierte.

Unsicher was ich von dem ganzen halten sollte, starrte ich den Kriegern einfach nur nach. Wer oder was waren die Gefährten? Und wie zur Hölle sollte ich mir all die neuen Namen des Tages merken?

Frothar hatte sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Schock erholt und drängte uns weiter Richtung Marktplatz. Kaum dort angekommen grinste er frech, stieß dann Dagny an und rannte lachend davon. Sofort rannte Dagny hinterher. Kurz befürchtete ich, die beiden würden fortlaufen, doch schnell wurde mir klar, dass sie nur Fangen spielten. Und sehr zu meiner Freude blieben sie sogar in der Nähe, so dass ich die beiden immer zumindest hören konnte. Nelkir schien von einigen Steinchen am Brunnen fasziniert und so setzte ich mich einfach auf den Brunnenrand, während der jüngste Spross des Jarls am Boden vergnügt mit den Steinchen spielte.

Gedankenverloren ließ ich den Blick schweifen. Whiterun war ein schöner Ort, ohne Zweifel, doch ich fragte mich trotzdem noch immer wie ich hier her gekommen war. War dies vielleicht alles nur ein Traum? Nein, dazu fühlte sich das alles viel zu real an. Doch was war dann los? Wie sollte ich je wieder nach Hause kommen? Und die wichtigere Frage: wollte ich das überhaupt? Nur wenige Leute würden mich überhaupt vermissen. Mein Bruder sicherlich. Meine Freunde auch und wohl auch meine Eltern. Aber sonst? Ich war nicht besonders beliebt. Vielleicht weil ich einfach zu anders war. Ein schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Züge. Selbst hier war ich anders. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, waren die Nord eher kriegerisch ausgeprägt und nicht unbedingt Magier. Und ausgerechnet im Heimatland der Nord tauche ich auf. Unter mysteriösen Umständen und mit einer offensichtlichen Begabung für Magie. Vermutlich war es in meinem Leben schlicht nicht vorgesehen einfach nur normal zu sein. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach. Trotzdem konnte ich mich eigentlich nicht beschweren. Die Nord waren alle freundlich zu mir. Und der Jarl hatte mich zu einem Teil seiner Familie erklärt! Was wollte ich denn mehr? Diese Leute kannten mich nicht und nahmen mich trotzdem als eine der Ihren an.

„Genug von Magie?“, riss eine Stimme neben mir mich aus den Gedanken. Es war Hamlof, der sich unbemerkt neben mich gesetzt hatte.

„Naja. Farengar meinte ich sollte für heute Pause machen. Aber ich habe die Zauber alle gelernt, die ich lernen sollten.“

„Wie schön. Ich selbst hab diese Magiesache nie verstanden. Da ist mir der gute alte Stahl schon lieber.“, kommentierte er und tätschelte den Griff seines Schwertes. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er nicht mehr die Rüstung der Stadtwache trug.

„Ich glaub ich könnte damit nicht richtig umgehen.“, meinte ich schließlich mit Blick auf das Schwert.

Kritisch zog Hamlof eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Eine Nord, die nicht mit dem Schwert umgehen kann? Oder sind dir Äxte einfach lieber?“

Doch statt mich antworten zu lassen, zog Hamlof sein Schwert und reichte es mir. Das Metall schimmerte in der Sonne. Ganz offensichtlich hielt Hamlof die Waffe gut in Schuss. Vorsichtig nahm ich das Schwert und strich dann noch vorsichtiger über die Klinge. Sie war definitiv scharf. Und auf eine schlichte Weise schön. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als die Waffe bewundernd von allen Seiten zu betrachten.

Hamlof ließ ein Lachen hören.

„Na immerhin passt die Einstellung zu Waffen.“

Fast ein wenig ertappt blickte ich zu Hamlof hinüber.

„Es ist die erste Waffe, die ich in meinen Händen halte.“, gab ich zu.

Darauf zog Hamlof zwar die Stirn kraus, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Ich hingegen machte einige langsame Bewegungen mit dem Schwert durch die Luft.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich damit kämpften könnte.“, meinte ich schließlich als ich Hamlof die Waffe zurück gab.

„Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Und wenn nicht: nun, dafür sind wir von der Stadtwache ja da. Um diejenigen zu verteidigen, die es nicht selber können. Und natürlich um für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen.“

„Ich glaub nicht dass das noch was wird mit mir und den Schwertern. Ich bin wohl doch eher eine Magierin. Wobei sich auch da noch zeigen muss wie viel Talent ich wirklich habe.“

Eine ganze Weile lang musterte Hamlof mich und schüttelte dann schließlich energisch den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es steht mir nicht zu, mich in dein Leben einzumischen, aber du musst mehr Zutrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten haben. Farengar zeigt selten Interesse für Menschen und er hatte noch nie einen Schüler. Und es ist nicht so, dass es nie die Gelegenheit gegeben hätte. Hab im Laufe der Jahre viele junge Menschen gesehen, die sich von ihm ausbilden lassen wollten. Er hat es immer abgelehnt mit der Begründung, sie hätten es sich nicht in sich. Er hat ihnen Zauberzeug verkauft und ihnen gesagt sie sollen ans College gehen wenn sie entgegen seiner Auffassung glauben sie hätten doch das Talent dazu. Aber er hat nie einen von ihnen selbst ausgebildet. Er muss etwas in dir gesehen haben, also etwas mehr Zutrauen.“

Völlig verdutzt konnte ich nicht anders als den Wachmann regelrecht anzustarren. War ich tatsächlich etwas so besonderes, dass Farengar mich unbedingt ausbilden wollte, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht mal darum gebeten habe? Als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, lächelte Hamlof ermunternd.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich gut machen, Liliana.“

„Danke“, antwortete ich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Soll ich dir jetzt den Rest der Stadt zeigen? Ich bin sicher die Kinder kommen auch eine Weile allein zurecht.“

Einen Moment zögerte ich. Konnte ich das wirklich machen? Andererseits interessierte mich die Stadt, die wohl mein neues Zuhause werden würde, natürlich sehr. Schließlich aber rief ich die Kinder zu mir, erklärte ihnen, dass Hamlof mich herum führen würde und sie sich benehmen sollten, ehe ich dann mit Hamlof durch die Stadt schritt. Nelkir folgte uns dabei. Geduldig erklärte Hamlof mir alles und jeden bis er mich und die Kinder schließlich bei Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder in Dragonsreach ablieferte.

 

Nach dem Abendessen zeigte mir Balgruuf dann noch mein Zimmer. Es lag genau zwischen seinem und dem von Hrongar. Und genau gegenüber dem Zimmer der Kinder. Inzwischen sorgte auch ein Feuer für gemütliche Wärme.

„Alles was du hier siehst gehört dir. Auch was in den Schränken ist. Die Bücher in dem Regal dort stammen größtenteils von Farengar, aber ich habe auch einige über die Geschichte von Whiterun, Skyrim und Nirn hinzugefügt. Dachte mir, die könntest du vielleicht brauchen.“, erklärte Balgruuf.

Fassungslos starrte ich den Mann an. Das Zimmer war überaus gut ausgestattet und das Bücherregal sah aus als ob es jeden Moment unter der Last der Bücher zusammenbricht. Vorsichtig öffnete ich einen der großen Schränke. Darin hingen diverse Kleider.

„Die sollten dir in etwa passen. Wenn nicht, sag es einfach, dann werden wir sie anpassen lassen.“, kommentierte der Jarl meinen Blick auf die Kleider.

„Aber ich kann das alles unmöglich annehmen. Das muss ein Vermögen wert sein!“

„Ist es, aber du gehörst zur Familie. Mein Vermögen ist dein Vermögen. Das Beste ist für dich gerade gut genug.“

„Aber wieso? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin mehr als nur dankbar, aber wieso? Du kennst mich nicht und nimmst mich trotzdem in deine Familie auf!“

Ohne es zu wollen schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. Schluchzend schlug ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Was war denn nur mit mir los? Doch statt sich über meine weinerliche Art lustig zu machen, zog mich Balgruuf nur an seine starke Brust. Sogar beruhigende Worte fand er noch:

„He, ist ja gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Du willst wissen wieso ich dich aufnehme? Weil es sich richtig anfühlt. Keine besonders rationale Erklärung, ich weiß. Aber so ist es nun mal. Als ich dich nach Dragonsreach gebracht habe, habe ich einfach gefühlt, dass ich keinen Gast, kein einfaches Mitglied meines Hofes, sondern ein Familienmitglied durch die Tore trage. Eine andere Erklärung kann ich dir leider nicht geben. Du wirst dem Urteilsvermögen eines alten Mannes also in dieser Sache einfach vertrauen müssen.“

„So alt bist du gar nicht.“, nuschelte ich, was dem Jarl ein kehliges Lachen entlockte.

„Meine Kinder sehen das sicher anders, aber danke.“

Mit dem ersten Anflug eines Lächelns löste ich mich von Balgruuf.

„In der Metallbox auf der Kommode da sind 5000 Septim. Auch deins. Mach damit was du willst.“, erklärte er dann noch.

Kritisch trat ich zu der Box, öffnete sie – und sah Unmengen von Goldmünzen. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was Dinge hier in Whiterun kosteten, aber mir war klar, dass sich in dieser Box mehr Gold befand, als die meisten Menschen je in ihrem Leben zu sehen bekamen.

„Das.. ist viel Gold. Wie kann ich daraus mehr machen?“, fragte ich halb fassungslos von der schieren Goldmenge, halb verschüchtert angesichts dieser doch recht unverschämten Frage.

„Indem du meinen lieben Bruder um mehr bittest.“, antwortete Hrongar, der in diesem Moment in das Zimmer getreten war und Balgruuf kräftig auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Oder du könntest es dir verdienen. Mit Arbeit, geschicktem Handel, was auch immer. 5000 sind mehr als genug für einen bequemen Start, egal was du vor hast.“, meinte Balgruuf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich für körperliche Arbeit besonders geeignet bin.“, flüsterte ich beinahe.

Die beiden Brüder jedoch hatten mich dennoch verstanden.

„Dann eben Handel. Oder andere Dienste. Irgendwas wirst du schon finden. Und wenn nicht – fragst du eben doch Balgruuf.“, lachte Hrongar.

„Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls eine angenehme Nacht. Wenn du etwas brauchst, zögere nicht danach zu fragen.“, sagte Balgruuf noch, ehe er Hrongar vor sich her aus dem Raum schob und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Plötzlich allein ließ ich mich erst mal auf das Bett fallen. Es war groß, weich – und zu meiner Überraschung selbst über den Decken warm. Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich sogar die Quelle dieser ungewöhnlichen Wärme: unter all den Decken befand sich ein Metallgefäß. Ein Blick ins Innere zeigte, dass das Gefäß prall gefüllt war mit Glut. Ein Bettwärmer! Bislang hatte ich solche Dinger nur in Museen gesehen und irgendwie war es kurios so etwas nun tatsächlich in meinem Bett zu haben. Dennoch machte es Sinn. Skyrim war kalt, das Bett groß und auch wenn das Feuer im Raum Wärme spendete, so war ein zusätzlich angewärmtes Bett doch sicher ein angenehmer Luxus. Um nicht noch mehr Wärme zu verschwenden, schlug ich die Decken wieder über den Bettwärmer und stand dann auf. Meine neuen Bücher schienen größtenteils Abhandlungen über die verschiedenen Schulen der Magie zu sein. Auch das Leben etlicher Erzmagier, die mir namentlich alle nichts sagten, hatte es in Buchform in mein Regal geschafft. Ohne Zweifel würde Farengar mich jedes einzelne dieser Bücher lesen lassen. Die Kommode, auf der die Box mit dem Gold stand, beinhaltete diverse gestrickte Socken, Unterwäsche sowie Handschuhe. Auch einige Felle und Tücher fanden sich in der Kommode. Ebenso wie eine kunstvoll verzierte Holzbox. In dieser Holzbox wiederum befanden ich Unmengen von Schmuck. Ketten, Ringe, Armbänder, Ohrringe. Von allem etwas. Um meine Ausstattung musste ich mir auf jeden Fall keinerlei Sorgen machen. Auch ansonsten fand ich in dem Zimmer einfach alles, was ich mir wünschen konnte. Es fehlte mir an wirklich gar nichts.

Als ich mich kurz darauf in mein warmes, kuscheliges Bett legte, fand ich recht schnell in den Schlaf. Es war ein aufregender Tag gewesen und ich war gespannt, was die folgenden Tage noch für mich bereithalten würden.

 

 


	2. 4E 196 – Sun’s Height 8th

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich total erholt. Noch nicht ganz wach kuschelte ich mich tiefer in meine Bettdecke und lächelte zufrieden in mein Kopfkissen hinein. Ein wunderbarer Traum. So intensiv und voller Details. Als ich mich genüsslich reckte, stieß ich plötzlich mit meinem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes. Was war das? Als ich mich aufrichtete und die Bettdecke zurück schlug, wurde mir plötzlich alles klar: der Traum war kein Traum, sondern der gestrige Tag und das Harte war der Bettwärmer.

Nachdem ich mich vollends aus dem Bett geschält hatte, schlurfte ich zu meinen Schränken und wählte die Kleidung für den Tag. Diesmal wählte ich ein Kleid mit Schnürung an der Vorderseite, so dass ich es ohne Hilfe anziehen konnte. Noch kurz mit einer Bürste durch die Haare, dann verließ ich mein Zimmer. Gerade als ich die Tür hinter mir zugezogen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber und der kleine Nelkir kam herausgeschossen. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte er auf mich zu und schlang seine kleinen Ärmchen um meine Hüfte.

„Morgen Liliana!“, flötete er überglücklich.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Der Junge ließ mich los und nickte eifrig.

„Ja! Ich hab auch geträumt! Von fliegenden Fischen. Die waren sooooooo groß!“, erzählte Nelkir und deutete mit weit ausgestreckten Armen die Größe der Fische an.

„So groß? Na das ist ja wirklich unglaublich.“, antwortete ich, während ich den Jungen sanft in Richtung der Treppen schob. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Allerdings schienen wir zu früh dran zu sein, da im Thronsaal außer den üblichen Wachen noch niemand zu sehen war. Gerade in diesem Moment trat Gerda – die Dienstdame von gestern – mit einem Stapel Teller in den Saal.

„Ah guten Morgen meine Lieben. Bis zum Frühstück wird es noch eine Weile dauern.“, begrüßte sie Nelkir und mich.

„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte ich, doch Gerda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein nein, Fianna und ich bekommen das schon alleine hin. Warum genießt ihr zwei nicht den wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang über Whiterun?“

Ich wollte widersprechen, doch Gerdas Blick ließ mich verstummen und so schob ich den jüngsten Spross des Jarls einfach nach draußen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Züge, als ich die Stadt im Licht der langsam aufgehenden Sonne betrachtete. Ein schöner Ort. Fröhlich kletterte Nelkir die Treppen zum Baum – wie ich inzwischen von Hamlof wusste hieß er Gildergreen – hinunter. Ich folgte ihm und setzte mich zufrieden lächelnd auf eine Bank.

„Guten Morgen.“, riss mich eine tiefe Stimme aus meiner Glückseeligkeit.

Fast erschrocken drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte die Kriegerbrüder Vilkas und Farkas.

„Guten Morgen.“, erwiderte ich lächelnd.

Vilkas setzte sich zu mir auf die Bank, während Farkas stehen blieb und mit seinem Fuß unruhig hin und her schlurfte. Es war eine seltsame Geste. Ein derart großer und kräftiger Mann und dazu diese etwas kindliche, verlegene Bewegung.

„Ich wusste doch dass wir noch Gelegenheit zu einem Gespräch haben würden. Du bist früh auf den Beinen, Liliana aus der Familie von Jarl Balgruuf.“, sagte Vilkas ohne auf das Verhalten seines Bruders einzugehen.

„Silver-Flame. Ich bin Liliana Silver-Flame. Aber Liliana reicht völlig.“

„Ah eine Frau, die Wert auf Namen legt. Gut zu wissen. Also, Liliana, was hast du bislang gemacht und wo? Versteh das nicht als Angriff, aber ich frage mich doch wieso es ein Mitglied unserer geliebten Herrscherfamilie gibt, von dem ich nicht einmal etwas gehört habe.“

Sofort trieb mir die Verlegenheit die Röte ins Gesicht. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach Worten, doch ehe ich auch nur halbwegs eine Erklärung parat hatte, erhob Nelkir sein zartes Stimmchen:

„Liliana ist von gaaaaanz weit weg nach Hause gekommen. War lange nicht da. Aber Papa sagt jetzt ist sie da und jetzt können wir jeden Tag spielen!“

Perplex starrte ich den Jungen an. Irgendwie sagte er nicht mal die Unwahrheit. Dennoch erstaunte es mich mit welcher Klarheit der Junge sich geäußert hatte. Ein paar Momente lang sagte niemand etwas, doch dann zuckte Vilkas mit den Schultern. Für den Moment schien er sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden zu geben.

„Und wie willst du deine Zeit in unserer schönen Stadt verbringen? Etwas sagt mir, dass du nicht wie der Rest des Adels nur nutzlos herumsitzen willst.“, fuhr Vilkas mit dem Anflug eines neckischen Lächelns fort.

„Magie.“, antwortete ich ohne einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, wie die meisten Nord zu diesem Thema standen. Vilkas verzog das Gesicht. Ich konnte regelrecht sehen wie seine Meinung von mir immer schlechter wurde. Hastig fügte ich daher an: „Aber ich suche auch noch nach einer geeigneten Arbeit für mich. Etwas mit Nutzen. Gegen Bezahlung versteht sich.“

„Kannst du ein Schwert benutzen?“ „Vermutlich nicht.“ Vilkas zog eine Braue hoch. „Vermutlich? Was ist das denn für eine Antwort?“

Wieder einmal wechselte meine Gesichtsfarbe zu Feuerrot. „ich, also“, stammelte ich, „ich hab es ehrlich gesagt nie probiert.“

„Farkas! Vilkas!“, schnitt plötzlich eine scharfe Frauenstimme durch die morgendliche Ruhe. Farkas zuckte sichtbar zusammen, während sich Vilkas nur langsam Richtung Jorrvaskr – dem Sitz der Gefährten drehte. Eine grimmig dreinblicke Frau stürmte geradewegs auf uns zu. Sie trug Gesichtsbemalung in Form von drei parallel verlaufenden schwarzen Streifen quer über das Gesicht, die mich unwillkürlich an die Krallen eines Raubtieres denken ließen.

„Aela, was willst du?“, fragte Vilkas gelangweilt.

„Es gibt einen Job. Jetzt.“, erwiderte Aela knapp.

Vilkas seufzte und erhob sich. „Liliana, wir werden unser Gespräch erneut ein anderes Mal fortsetzen müssen. Und vielleicht weißt du ja dann auch ob du ein Schwert verwenden kannst.“ Ich lächelte während Aela und die beiden Kriegerbrüder wieder zurück nach Jorrvaskr marschierten.

 

Noch eine Weile genoss ich die morgendliche Stille in Whiterun, während Nelkir vergnügt in meiner Nähe spielte. Doch irgendwann war es dann Zeit fürs Frühstück und so kehrten wir nach Dragonsreach zurück. Inzwischen herrschte reger Betrieb im Thronsaal. Der Tisch war reich gedeckt und die Bewohner von Dragonsreach nahmen gerade Platz. Nelkir verließ meine Seite und stürmte geradezu zum Frühstück, während ich mich nur zögerlich neben Farengar nieder ließ. Ohne ein Wort legte der Magier mir eine Sweetroll auf den Teller. Nicht einmal ein guten Morgen kam über seine Lippen.

Dafür erkundigte Balgruuf sich nach meinem Befinden: „Und, wie war deine erste Nacht in deinem neuen Zimmer? Ich hoffe es war nicht zu kalt?“

Zumindest die Erwachsenen im Raum blickten mich an – nur Farengar war zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Einem Nord sollte die Kälte nur recht wenig ausmachen und so schien die Frage des Jarls ein wenig fehl am Platz.

Rasch schüttelte ich den Kopf, während ich einen Bissen meiner Sweetroll herunter schluckte. „Nein, es war nicht kalt. Das Bett war wirklich angenehm warm.“

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das gleiche von meinem Bett behaupten.“, kommentierte Hrongar, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Balgruuf einbrachte.

„Was?! Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass eine hübsche Frau mein Bett gewärmt hat. Ich werd mir das ja wohl wenigstens noch wünschen dürfen!“, verteidigte sich Hrongar.

„Finde eine, die gewillt ist dich zu heiraten, Bruder, dann ist dein Bett immer warm.“, konterte Balgruuf.

„Heiraten! Bah! Ich bin eine Waffe! Gemacht für den Krieg und nicht um an einem Feuer vor mich hin zu rosten. Ich brauche nur hin und wieder ein wenig... Pflege. Um geschmeidig zu bleiben.“

„Hör auf so zu reden. Schau dir Liliana an, sie schämt sich schon für deine Worte!“, meinte Balgruuf schließlich.

Ich konnte spüren wie sich alle Augen auf mich richteten. Hochrot senkte ich den Blick und starrte auf meinen Teller.

Ein kehliges Lachen entwich Hrongar.

„Eine edle Maid! Verzeih, Liliana, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beschämen.“, brachte der Nord zwischen Lachern hervor.

„Schon in Okay.“, nuschelte ich und griff so schnell wie möglich nach einem stück Obst in der Nähe, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben.

Zu meinem Glück liefen die übrigen Gespräche des Morgens eher in ruhigen Bahnen. Proventus klärte Balgruuf wie schon am Tag zuvor über die anstehenden Aufgaben des Tages auf. Irileth hatte einige Sicherheitstechnische Bedenken, Balgruuf wirkte gelangweilt. Hrongar schwieg den Rest des Frühstücks ebenso wie die Kinder.

Gegen Ende der Mahlzeit beehrte auch Farengar uns – oder genauer mich – mit der großen Ehre seine Stimme hören zu dürfen.

„Zieh dir warme Kleidung an, Liliana. Wir werden den Vormittag draußen verbringen.“, verkündete der Magier.

Etwas kritisch blickte ich ihn von der Seite her an.

„Wieso?“

„Erstens, weil ich als dein Mentor das sage.“, fuhr Farengar mich regelrecht an, „und zweitens weil du das ein oder andere über die Pflanzen in unserer Umgebung lernen sollst. Das ist Wichtig für Alchemie. Und zumindest in die Grundlagen will ich dich heute einweisen.“

 

In warme Felle gehüllt und mit einem Korb bewaffnet marschierte ich mit Farengar kurz darauf durch die Stadt.

Mit einem Schmunzeln musste ich an meine Art der Wegfindung in Morrowind denken: Wege hatte ich so gut wie nie genutzt. Stattdessen war ich überall herunter gesprungen und hinauf geschwebt. Einfach den direkten Weg. Diese Option blieb mir hier jedoch nicht. Ich musste mich an die Wege halten. Erstens wusste ich eh nicht wo wir hingingen und zweitens hätte ich mir wohl alle Knochen im Körper gebrochen, wenn ich tatsächlich wie im Spiel einfach irgendwo hinunter gesprungen wäre.

Während der ganzen Wanderung sagte Farengar nicht ein Wort. Er schritt nur forschen Schrittes weiter Richtung Stadttor. An den Stallungen direkt außerhalb der Stadtmauer erregte ein großer schwarzer Hengst meine Aufmerksamkeit. Majestätisch stand er da und warf den Kopf hoch.

„Das ist Shadow. Das private Tier vom Jarl. Lässt niemanden auf sich reiten außer Balgruuf selbst.“, erklärte Farengar als er meinen Blick sah.

„Ist schön. Aber ich kann eh nicht reiten.“, antwortete ich.

„Kutschen sind auch angenehmer zum Reisen. Wenn auch langsamer.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in nächster Zeit irgendwo hin gehen werde, also ist das wohl eh egal.“

Nachdenklich blickte Farengar mich eine ganze Weile lang an.

„Mundus ist ein guter Ort zum Leben“, meinte er schließlich, „manchmal vielleicht nicht ganz einfach, aber es ist ein guter Ort.“

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte ich den Magier an. Hatte Balgruuf ihm etwa gesagt, wo ich herkomme? Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht von hier kommst. Du hast so eine.. extraplanetare Ausstrahlung. Aber keine Sorge, die meisten, die das überhaupt wahrnehmen können, werden es schlicht als Zeichen deines Talentes fehl deuten.“

„Und du willst mich trotzdem ausbilden? Und woher wusstest du, dass ich noch nicht ausgebildet bin?“

„Wieder deine Ausstrahlung. Als ich dich gesehen habe, war mir klar, dass du großes Potential hast. Aber bislang noch gar nichts damit angefangen hast. Vermutlich nicht einmal versehentlich. Was ungewöhnlich ist.“

„Naja, Magie ist in meiner Heimat nicht sonderlich verbreitet. Und wenn, dann eher... subtiler. Keine Flammen, die aus Fingern schießen. Aber allgemein hält man Magie eher für ein Hirngespinst.“

„Was für ein Jammer. Aber es erklärt warum du dein Talent noch so gar nicht genutzt hast. Niemand hört sich gerne an, er sei verrückt. Auch wenn es gewisse Freiheiten mit sich bringt.“

Der Magier schmunzelte in sich hinein. Vermutlich hatte man auch ihn schon mehr als nur einmal verrückt genannt. Schweigend gingen wir etwas weiter, bis Farengar schließlich einige Schritte vom Weg fort machte. Er bückte sich und pflückte eine zierliche rote Blüte von einem kleinen Busch.

„Eine rote Bergblume. Gut um magische Energien wieder aufzufrischen.“, erklärte er, während er weitere Blüten pflückte und in den Korb legte.

 

Eine ganze Weile wanderten wir so durch das Umland von Whiterun. Immer in Sichtweite zur Straße, doch stets abseits davon. Unser Korb füllte sich mit allerlei Pflanzen, die Farengar mir allesamt erklärte. Ein paar Mal versuchte ich auch herauszufinden, warum Farengar mich unbedingt ausbilden wollte, doch er blockte alle Gespräche dazu ab. Überhaupt redete er den ganzen Vormittag über nichts anderes als Alchemie. Also gab ich irgendwann auf und versuchte schlicht mir so viel wie möglich über die magischen Eigenschaften all der Pflanzen in der Umgebung zu merken.

Als wir schließlich zur Mittagszeit mit einem gut gefüllten Korb wieder die Tore von Dragonsreach durchschritten, schwirrte mein Kopf. Zu viel Information. Und ich hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, nach meinem Schulabschluss nun weniger Zeit mit Lernen verbringen zu müssen. Was für ein Irrtum!

 


	3. 4E 196 - Sun’s Height 14th

Meine Erste Woche in Skyrim verflog regelrecht. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich mit diversen Studien für und mit Farengar. Tatsächlich verließ ich nur selten Dragonsreach. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass es mir durchaus gefiel. Die Magie schien genau das zu sein, was mir bislang in meinem Leben gefehlt hatte. Es war aufregend, spannend und gab immer etwas Neues zu entdecken.

 

Als wir an diesem Morgen alle beim Frühstück saßen, öffneten sich plötzlich die Tore von Dragonsreach und ein Mann kam herein. Er trug leichte Rüstung in blau und einen ebenfalls blauen Umhang mit einem Bären darauf. Ohne Umschweife ging er auf Balgruuf zu und kniete sich unterwürfig nieder.

„Was willst du.“, fragte Balgruuf ohne sein Frühstück zu unterbrechen.

„Jarl Balgruuf von Whiterun, ich komme im Namen meines Herrn Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak von Windhelm. Er kündigt seinen Besuch hier an und wird in drei Tagen eintreffen.“, erläuterte der Mann knapp.

Balgruuf seufzte, nickte dann aber.

„Die Gästezimmer werden bereitstehen. Dir soll es bis zur Ankunft deines Herrn an nichts fehlen.“

Der Mann richtete sich auf, verneigte sich und verließ sodann wieder Dragonsreach.

Völlig verdattert schaute ich ihm hinterher.

„Was war denn das?“, platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Politik“, antwortete Balgruuf knapp.

Er schien das ganze nicht weiter erklären zu wollen, also fragte ich nicht weiter nach. Jedenfalls vorerst nicht. Sobald ich mit Farengar in seinem Laboratorium war, konnte ich nicht anders als beim Magier nachzuhaken: „Was war das für ein Typ? Und wer ist dieser Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak? Und was ist Windhelm? Und was geht hier genau vor?“

Farengar seufzte genervt. Er hasste Fragen, die mich nicht in meinem Studien voran brachten. Dennoch trat er an eine große Karte Skyrims und deutete auf einen Flecken im Nordosten.

„Das ist Windhelm. Einer der Regierungsbezirke von Skyrim. Ulfric ist der Jarl von Windhelm. Was das soll, nun das weiß ich nicht so recht. Es ist eher ungewöhnlich, dass Ulfric her kommt. Wir haben nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis. Trotzdem wäre es natürlich undenkbar ihm die Gastfreundschaft zu verweigern. Wir werden sehen, was er hier will. Und jetzt Aufmerksamkeit auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge....“

Farengar sagte noch mehr, aber ich hörte nicht wirklich zu. Ein Jarl würde her kommen. Das fühlte sich ziemlich wichtig an. Sofort stellte sich mir die Frage, was eigentlich angemessenes Verhalten gegenüber dem Gast sein würde. Balgruuf mochte ja auf Förmlichkeiten verzichten, aber ein anderer Jarl konnte das auch anders sehen. Ich wollte niemanden beleidigen oder gar einen Krieg vom Zaun brechen, nur weil ich mich falsch verhielt.

 

Ein kleiner Blitz traf mich am Arm und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Liliana? Das hier ist wichtig.“

Verlegen senkte ich den Kopf und rieb mir den Arm. Ich hatte natürlich überhaupt nicht zugehört.

Farengar seufzte.

„Also noch mal: wir werden uns heute mit dem Weben von magischen Fallen beschäftigen. Merke dir stets gut wo genau du sie setzt, die magischen Linien verschwinden nach dem weben. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ein dementsprechend begabter Magier sie nicht aufspüren könnte. Aber es ist immer gut zu wissen, wo man seine Fallen setzt. Nicht dass irgendjemand versehentlich hineinläuft.“

Ich nickte und Farengar fuhr fort:

„Also ich zeige es dir. Wir werden die Falle jeweils hier auf diesem Stück Leder wirken. Einfach damit wir wissen, wo die Falle ist.“

Mit diesen Worten legte Farengar ein großes Stück Leder auf den Boden zwischen uns. Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung fing Farengar an den Zauber zu weben. In geübten Bewegungen zuckten seine Hände in einer bestimmten Bewegungsabfolge. Dazu sprach er die passenden magischen Worte. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit tat er dies überdeutlich. Offenbar sollte ich ihn verstehen. Während Farengar so den Zauber wirkte, bemerkte ich, wie sich dünne Energielinien auf dem Stück Leder zeigten. Hier eine Rune, dort eine magische Ziffer. Schließlich glomm das ganze Gebilde einmal deutlich auf und verblasste dann. Zu meiner Überraschung jedoch nicht vollständig. Die Zentrale Rune des Gewebes leuchtete weiter stark vor sich hin und auch von den üblichen Linien konnte ich noch eine Ahnung sehen – wenn auch wohl nicht mit meinem physischen Auge. Farengar nickte zufrieden.

„Da haben wir es, eine kleine Frostfalle. Wenn du jetzt auf das Stück Leder trittst, wird sie auslösen.“

„Aber wie soll das denn funktionieren? Ich meine man sieht die Falle ja doch recht deutlich. Wäre es da nicht klüger einfach drumherum zu gehen?“

Farengar runzelte die Stirn, starrte auf das Leder, dann mich an und gab mir schließlich Feder und Papier.

„Zeichne, was du siehst.“, orderte er.

Also zeichnete ich die Falle so gut es ging und händigte das Papier dann wieder aus.

„Die gestrichelten Linien sind eher so eine Ahnung. So ähnlich wie beim Ring.“, erklärte ich und deutete auf den Ring, den Farengar mit geschenkt hatte.

„Bemerkenswert.“, nuschelte der Magier, „du hast wirklich außerordentliches Talent. Für Begabte in der Magie bleibt meist lediglich eine schwache Ahnung der zentralen Rune. Leicht zu übersehen. Und selbst das sehen die Meisten nicht.“

Völlig verdattert sah ich auf die Falle: noch immer war sie deutlich zu sehen. Unmöglich sie zu übersehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich sie darüber hinaus auch spürte: ein leichtes Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Ich ging in die Hocke, um mir die Falle noch intensiver anzusehen.

„Ich glaube ich kann sie aufheben.“, meinte ich schließlich mit Blick auf die Linien.

Farengar zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ich mein, das Muster ist komplex, aber nicht so komplex. Es wohnt eine Struktur inne. Wenn ich die Energie hier umlenken kann...“, murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Versuch es.“

Also machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Noch einmal betrachtete ich die Falle in ihrer Gesamtheit und während ich mich so darauf konzentrierte, wurden auch die schwachen Linien wieder deutlicher. Wie man Energie lenkt hatte ich in einem meiner neuen Bücher gelesen, es jedoch noch nie selbst ausprobiert. Dennoch probierte ich es: ich konzentrierte mich auf die Energie der Falle, fühlte mich in die Falle ein - und dann wurde mir plötzlich eisig kalt. Die Falle hatte ausgelöst.

Farengar lachte. „Doch nicht so einfach, hm? Es ist möglich Fallen zu entschärfen, aber es ist schwierig. Vor allem wenn der wirkende Magier deutlich mächtiger ist als man selbst. Einfacher ist es einfach einen Zauber auf die Falle zu wirken – aus sicherer Entfernung – und sie so auszulösen.“

Ich nickte und rieb mir fröstelnd die Arme.

„Jetzt bist du dran. Du hast die Bewegungen gesehen, die Worte gehört, jetzt wirke eine Frostfalle. Der Energiefluss ist ähnlich wie bei Frostbiss, nur dass du die Energie in die Runen legst und nicht aus dir herausströmen lässt.“

Ein wenig entgeistert blickte ich Farengar an. Er konnte unmöglich von mir erwarten, nach einmaliger Beobachtung einen neuen Zauber zu wirken. Trotzdem schien er genau das zu erwarten.

Noch immer zitternd schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich. Ich ging im Geiste zunächst die Worte, dann die Bewegungen Farengars durch. Dann machte ich mich an das wirken des Zaubers. Meine Finger waren jedoch etwas taub von der Kälte und so waren meine Bewegungen plump und ungenau. Außerdem war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nur die Hälfte der Worte richtig verstanden hatte. Wenn überhaupt. Und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass ich es nicht fertig brachte, eine Frostfalle zu wirken. Nur ein kümmerliches Glimmen der Zentralen Rune, ehe dann alles wieder verblasste. Ich hatte es einfach nicht geschafft, die Energie auf dem Stück Leder zu binden.

Farengar seufzte.

„Du bist wirklich eher ein Buch-Typ, oder? Deine Ausbildung wird ein Vermögen kosten.“, sagte Farengar, während er zu einem der diversen Bücherstapel ging und ein Buch herauszog.

„Hier, Frostfalle. Studiere den Zauber. Noch vor dem Mittag möchte ich, dass du mir eine perfekte Frostfalle, eine Flammenfalle und eine Blitzfalle zeigst. Du solltest das Prinzip auf die anderen Energiearten anwenden können, sobald du die Frostfalle beherrscht. Du kannst auf der Terrasse üben.“

Mit diesen Worten überreichte Farengar mir das Buch und entließ mich mit einer knappen Geste.

Bewaffnet mit dem Buch begab ich mich in meine Kammer. Noch im Laufen schlug ich das Buch auf und las.

Tatsächlich hatte ich so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man bei diesem Zauber falsch machen konnte: falsche Worte, unvollständige Bewegungen, mangelnde Konzentration auf den Energiefluss.

Einen guten Teil des Vormittags beschäftigte ich mich mit der richtigen Ausführung des Zaubers. Lernte die Worte, übte die Bewegungen.

Schließlich fühlte ich mich bereit und ich machte mich auf den weg auf die Terrasse. Ich legte das Buch aufgeschlagen vor mich auf den Boden und begann den Zauber zu wirken. Es brauchte ein paar Versuche, doch dann hatte ich eine Frostfalle gewirkt. Begeistert von meinem Erfolg hüpfte ich herum – und direkt in die Falle hinein, die daraufhin auslöste. Kälte gefror für einen Moment alles Blut in meinen Adern. Doch der Moment verging. Das Buch hatte sich erwartungsgemäß zu Staub zerbröselt. Noch ein paar Mal probierte ich die Frostfalle, bis ich sicher war, sie wirklich perfekt zu beherrschen. Dann ging es weiter zu den anderen beiden Energiearten. Ich beschloss es zunächst mit Feuer zu versuchen, da ich eine Neigung zu Feuer zu haben schien. Also probierte ich es: selbe Bewegungen, Worte nur ein wenig abgewandelt. Doch ich musste den Zauber nicht einmal zu Ende wirken um zu wissen, dass es nicht klappen würde. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Etwas an den Bewegungen stimmte nicht. Passte nicht zu der Art wie Feuerenergie floss. Also probierte ich ein wenig herum. Es war bereits Mittagszeit als ich endlich sowohl eine Feuerfalle als auch eine Blitzfalle wirken konnte. Gerda informierte mich über die anstehende Mahlzeit und so machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal.

„Und?“, begrüßte mich Farengar, als ich mich am Tisch neben ihm niederließ.

„Ich kann die Fallen wirken.“, erklärte ich.

Farengar nickte und nahm sich vom Braten. Für den Moment schien ihm die Antwort zu genügen. Natürlich würde ich ihm nach dem Essen jedoch meine Erfolge präsentieren müssen.

 


End file.
